Beneath the Ashes
by XxSparrow.In.The.SnowxX
Summary: Difficult times have fallen, but Rio has managed a job in the dust-kicked Echo Village. As she works hard to make her mark on the world, she discovers that there's more to the story of Echo Village than just bad times. Rio may become determined to save the town, but that doesn't mean it should be saved.
1. New Beginnings

**_Author's Notes~_  
**

Despite my many other stories I have planned, this was one I was most anxious to get up since the ideas simply kept coming to me while playing _A New Beginning_. I'm very excited for this fix, and I pray that others will be interested in giving it a go. :)

I went with the Japanese name for the main girl, Rio, since one of my close friends is named Rachel and I found it a tad odd to be using her name. Also, I decided to go with the default character design for her for the sake of all readers, only without the hat and different clothing.

Lastly, I already have the pairings and such planned out, and you'll discover soon enough what they are. So I hope you'll enjoy the story for what it is.

Read on~ :)

**Beneath the Ashes**

**New Beginnings**

Dust particles tainted the musty air of her workshop, rickety and age-worn. Rio lifted the goggles and nested them on her head as she bent down to examine her work, running a pale finger along the smooth-cut edges. Surrounding her were various wooden cut-outs and blocks of lumber stacked sloppily in various corners of the shed. Sunlight lit the room through the small windows near the ceiling and outside was the consistent hum of a road not far off.

Rio heaved up from under her table a wooden structure. She grabbed some nails and her hammer and, after carefully lining up the wood, began to hammer in the final nails to her latest project. When she was done, she let out a breath and stepped back, dusting off her hands on her worn jeans to admire her work.

"Look at me," she mused to herself. "A young college graduate, making her way in the world and building coffins for children's…sleeping...guinea pig." She paused and folded her arms. "Or was it a hamster? Well, at least he has plenty of room if so." Rio took the coffin and put it up on one of her shelves to turn in for pay later. "Making a difference in the world, it's what I do."

Life had been going relatively well, or so Rio would like to think, in the past years. Early childhood had been innocent and blissful as they should be, high school had its share of fun, pointless drama, and eccentric dreams, then college she grew up, became a young woman and her own person. Unfortunately, things weren't going stellar in the world and jobs were hard to come across, so she was best off making do with orders and requests from neighbors and people she would run into. It was a start, and it brought something in.

If only she hadn't had to move back in with her mother. With all her heart Rio loved her mother, but there were still annoyances to be dealt with.

"Did you make your big break, yet?"

Loretta, Rio's mother, was in the kitchen of their cozy urban home preparing dinner with blonde hair tied securely in a bun as she pulled out of the oven what smelled like casserole. These sorts of comments weren't exactly uncommon, and they were rhetorical anyhow so Rio didn't have to bother to answer them, which she'd like to look at as a plus. Sadly, she bothered anyway.

Rio tossed her goggles on the table, and rubbed her hands against her jeans as she looked on at her mother, eying hungrily the green bean casserole. "Yeah, totally. I'm young, got a life ahead of me, and already thinking of the future with coffins and rocking chairs."

Her mother sighed as she set the casserole on the table. "I know things aren't exactly great in today's society, but of all my children you're the last one I'd think would crawl back to me."

"Really? You had to use _crawl_?"

"Nothing personal, I just thought it sounded better than just _come_."

Rio acknowledged this as she took a seat. "Fair enough. But seriously, I'm trying and I'm admittedly a bit tired of building coffins this early in my career. How'd you get a lasting job in this kind of economy and picky people?"

Loretta filed the plates and handed Rio her share. "People like to eat."

Rio took a mouthful of the casserole and moaned softly. "Yeah…Yeah they do. Say, did you put chicken in this casserole?"

"Thought I'd try something new," Loretta said lightly as she began to dig in herself, always satisfied but never absolutely pleased with how her food turns out. It's why Rio never had the exact same meal twice in her life, yet never had to be disappointed with any meal she had.

"I like it. You should keep it."

"Nah…I'm thinking I should have used ham." Rio decided she'd let her mother try whatever she'd like, it's not like Rio's ever been disappointed. Perhaps becoming a chef was the better career choice and carpentry and architecture. If Rio was as good a chef as she was a builder, perhaps she'd be living it up in some high-class restaurant.

Rio wiped her face with a napkin and rose to her feet, taking her plate to the sink. "Dinner was delicious, and now I'm off to deliver some rodent their new bed and then shower the dust out of my hair."

One uncomfortable exchange with a child and a much-too-lengthy shower later, Rio was snug in her pajamas and huddled up in her bed with the light of a laptop screen glaring at her face as she clicked and scrolled through. Rio bit the inside of her cheek and shook her head, shutting the laptop and putting it aside.

She decided to forget it all for now and drift off into dreamland. It had not been thirty seconds after that decision was Rio out like light.

* * *

Since delivering the mouse's coffin (how Rio thought a mouse to be a guinea pig or a hamster she herself wasn't quite sure) Rio had been out of work. No requests, no offerings, nothing. And she only received a very small amount of money for the coffin, since parents aren't exactly eager to spend a huge amount of cash on their child's dead pet even if said pet meant only the world to them, rodent or dog or bird or whatever.

Starting to feel like a slob, Rio was slouched on the living room couch with her feet kicked lazily up on the coffee table, watching a program about…well, she honestly wasn't so sure. She was dazed, still in her pajamas though it was midday, and feeling a tad careless about everything. Then she felt something drop in her lap.

"This came for you in the mail," said her mother as she passed by. "Hopefully another request to get your butt off my sofa."

Rio didn't even feel like responding. She lifted herself up in a straighter position and took a look at the letter, eyes falling on the return address. "Echo Village?" She tilted her head back towards the kitchen. "Hey Mom, have you heard of an Echo Village?"

"Sounds vaguely familiar, but I can't tell you anything of it."

Rio shrugged and went ahead and ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_Miss Rio McCloud,_

_We are aware of your excellence in carpentry and your current situation. We'd like to offer you a permanent job at Echo Village, a small town that could use your skills. We'll provide you with housing and property of your own should you accept. _

_Directions and liable information on the town is provided on the back. If you are interested, then we'll await your arrival on Spring 1__st__, if you're not interested, we'll await your arrival on Spring 1__st__ anyway._

_Sincerely,_

_Dunhill, the unofficial mayor of Echo Village._

After reading the rather short letter, these were the first words out of Rio's mouth: "Spring 1st? What kind of calendar do these people use?"

"Something wrong?" Loretta walked back in from the kitchen upon hearing her daughter's voice.

"Oh, nothing. This Echo Village offered me a job," Rio enlightened, handing her mother the letter. Loretta read the letter over carefully, leaning one hand against the back of the couch. "I have heard of Echo Village, but I wouldn't call it a secure place," she said uncertainly. "I'm all for you getting your own place and a job, but I'd rather not send you off to a place with an _unofficial _mayor."

That did sound sketchy, to be sure. Then again, Rio was somewhat desperate. "I know, it's odd. But worth checking out, right? Free lodging and guaranteed job, worth looking into at least. And hey, apparently word of my skills is getting out. Can't overlook that, can we?"

"You're an adult, so I suppose if you want to go I can't stop you. But do check their resources to be sure. If this is for real, then I support it." Loretta handed the letter back to Rio, smiling slightly before turning and heading back into the kitchen.

The rest of the afternoon was spent checking what the letter provided using her laptop and some downtown sources. Rio wasn't a huge reader, so it was a chore to do the research, but as it turned out according to the libraries and some of the folk here and there, everything turned out to be in the clear. She just made one visit to confirm everything,

"Echo Village?" The old man at the bakery mused over this when Rio came to him. Peter wasn't particularly close to Rio's family, but he wasn't uncommonly known among nearby neighbors, and if anyone knew something solid about Echo Village, then it would most likely be the factual man who ran the bakery down the street.

Rio tore off a piece of her bagel (it was only proper etiquette to buy something if she was going to seek information from the owner) and fiddled with it in her fingers. "Yeah, you see, I was offered a job there and I thought you'd be able to tell me a bit about it."

Peter eyed Rio from behind the counter as she plopped the piece in her mouth. "What makes you think I'd know much about Echo Village?"

"You were listed among their references."

Peter huffed at the blunt answer, looking down his crooked nose at Rio. "Let me tell you now that it's not exactly an economic paradise. Run-down, it's seen the last its days years ago."

Rio gave a small shrug. "Eh, fresh start, right? It's better than being unemployed, at least."

The old man tilted his head up thoughtfully. His lips moved faintly, mouthing words to himself before finally settling on what he wanted to say. "Guess so. Jus' be careful, Echo Village is certainly not the most highly praised little town, but it's small enough to spare you trouble, and Dunhill's an honest enough bloke."

At Dunhill's name, Rio's eyebrows lifted curiously. "You know him?"

"We're not pals, but we knew one another some years ago and keep in touch here and there. From what you told me it sounds like he's trying to fix up the town a little, it is a shabby state." Peter handed another customer their order of bagels before turning back once again to Rio. "I figure it can't be worse than where you are now."

Rio made a face for a brief second. "Uh, well, thanks. I'll take that to be awesome. So…Think I'm good to go?"

By now, Peter was growing steadily distracted with his onslaught of customers. He managed to sputter out a, "Sure, 'course." And continued on with whatever he was doing.

That was good enough for Rio.

"I'm moving to Echo Village!" Rio announced at the end of the day, beaming and throwing her bag on the couch when she came home that night. It was the happiest words Rio ever said.

"That's great!" Loretta said enthusiastically, clasping her hands together. "When?"

Rio paused, looking at what was a normal calendar. "Ah…When would Spring 1st be?"

"Six weeks after Groundhog's Day I'd say. There's always six more weeks of winter." Loretta pointed out with a small shrug. "That's a system to get used to."

"Groundhog's Day…that was, four weeks ago?"

"Five weeks and five days."

Rio blinked. "And they only send me this letter now?!" She folded up the letter. "I've gotta get transportation and I need to pack! What, did they expect me to just pick up and leave?" Rio hesitated and looked back down at the letter. Something about this felt like a hoax, all of it happening far too fast and so suddenly. Ten minutes ago she had been unemployed and lazily lounging on her mother's sofa. Now she is just a couple of days away from getting a solid job with her own home in another town.

"I'll get packing." After the past year, Rio wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing she had let this opportunity slip past. So with the letter firmly in her hand, she bolted up the stairs to her childhood room near the end of the narrow hall – adjacent to her parents' bedroom.

Everything felt like a blur, like some surreal dream as she heaved some suitcases out of the top of her closet and onto her bed. She pulled open her dresser drawers and pulled everything she owned out, some as old as her middle school years. Part of Rio felt like a fool. What if this was a scam and she was packing for a job that was nothing more than a hoax for laughs? All she did was make small things people were willing to pay for; small chairs, pet-coffins, little ladders and branches for birds, occasionally some shelves, but nothing terribly impressive that would bring about such a massive offer. Why not somebody with more experience? Somebody who has been out of college for…for ten years instead of one?

Rio squeezed her eyes shut and mentally shook herself of all those thoughts. The references were checked clean, people knew of this Echo Village, albeit vaguely, she wasn't going to let herself fill her head with self doubt.

"You're going to need these."

When Rio turned around, she saw her mother at the doorway of her room, holding out toiletries with raised eyebrows. "You've always been an awful packer."

Rio swallowed a laugh and took the toiletries from her mother's hand. "One time going to college can't count as _always_." Especially when Rio hadn't told her mother of her other trips during college where she often ended up short of something.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Loretta asked with a small frown. "I want you to move on and get a job and get off my couch, but I don't want to kick you out. All of this is so sudden and unexpected; I don't want you to be overwhelmed."

"When will I have another opportunity?" Rio softly wondered with a small shrug. "I gotta just take a leap and trust my instincts and hope things turn out. I can't…." She looked around her room. "Live with yellow walls and stuffed owls anymore. This job – if it turns out to be for real – will give me a fresh slate and my own life to build on."

Loretta tilted her head back and nodded slightly in understanding. "Then let met at least help you pack," she said, coming into the room and going through Rio's clothes. "And get rid of some of these old clothes; they're far too small on you now."

Rio and her mother spent the rest of the evening sorting out Rio's clothes and packing the essentials, even though Rio still had another day before leaving. Since they were apparently providing her with enough, Rio decided she'd try to pack light. It was only after her mother left the room to get some sleep did Rio slip in one of her owls.

* * *

Seven o'clock sharp and Rio was at the bus stop two days later with a single suitcase and a knapsack slung over her shoulder. Her mother had already left for work just minutes ago to get the restaurant prepped before opening. Rio's fingers tingled and her legs refused to remain still as she swayed back and forth, hands slid into her back pockets.

When the bus came and the driver helped her load her suitcase, something about the whole event still wasn't settling in Rio's mind. As the scenery passed by her window on the bus, Rio had time to let her mind adjust to what she was about to embark on. The fact that she was sitting next to a smoke-smelling fella on a packed bus helped trigger the realism. To her luck, the bus gradually emptied the further from town they got, and soon enough the bus came to a total population of two – her and the driver.

It was perhaps the longest bus ride she ever had. Eventually, though, the bus pulled up to its station farthest from home after what was a few hour drive. Rio had almost nodded off, not fully aware that the bus had come to a stop until she felt a rough hand shake her awake. "Miss, I believe this is your stop?"

Sleepily, Rio blinked her eyes open at the broad-shouldered driver standing over her. "Oh?" She glanced out the window and furrowed her brow. "I think you're mistaken. There's…not a town here. I'm supposed to be at Echo Village." She handed the driver the map that had been provided for her.

With a sharp eye, the driver scrutinized the map. "Echo Village?" He shook his head. "This is the closest stop that'll get you to Echo Village. There's no solid road for a bus, it's a fairly old-fashioned town. You won't find any vehicle to get you all the way there. Not even a cab. You'll have quite a walk ahead of you." The driver frowned. "Are you sure you don't want to turn around and head back? I'm sure we can arrange an appropriate guide."

Rio shook herself a little and rose to her feet. "I honestly wish, but I have to be there _today_."

The man looked doubtful. "Alrighty then, let's unload your things."

Five minutes later, Rio had her things unloaded and had bid the bus driver farewell, leaving her with a long walk ahead of her – and it was already past noon. Taking a look around at where she was, Rio saw one vacant building that accompanied the bus stop. There was an old dirt road ahead of her, hardly used and uncared for, but at least there nonetheless, and would lead her to Echo Village.

_This trouble better be worth it!_

Rio fastened her grip on her knapsack and lifted the handle of her suitcase and began the long walk. It may have been an easier walk if she didn't have the sun beating down on her. No cloud in the sky and winter had taken its leave far too quickly. Nobody else was on the road, and the longer she walked the more doubtful she herself began to feel. Rio was beginning to lose confidence. She wasn't about to turn back, though, and she tightened her grip on her suitcase handle and pressed onward, despite her weary legs.

She didn't know what time it was, but the sun was moving downwards in the sky and it had become afternoon by the time she heard the sound of horse hooves come up in the distance. The sound of _something _stirred Rio's senses and her head shot up. Just ahead coming towards here was a dull brown horse pulling a well-packed cart. A small plump child sat at the head of the cart, a look-alike man, most likely the boys' father, walked beside.

The man lifted the brim of his hat as he saw and met up with her, the horse coming to a halt as he gently tugged on the side reins. He was a chummy, kind-looking man with soft, rounded features and looked at her with curiosity. "I don't remember the last time I saw a stranger on this road," he said in surprise. "…Where are you headed?"

Rio gave the man a small smile. "I'm heading for Echo Village. Is that where you're coming from?"

"Echo Village?!" The man exclaimed, taken aback by the answer, as if her was expecting her to be on the wrong rode or something. "What business have you at Echo Village? Not a lot of people think to come our way."

At least this man was proof that this was less likely an elaborate scam. "I got a letter from a man named Dunhill asking for my carpentry skills."

Realization crossed the man's face. "Oh! You're…Miss McCloud, was it? That's right! I remember Dunhill talking about you. I'm Hossan, and this here is my son, Niko." The boy eagerly waved to Rio, and she timidly waved back before turning her attention back to Hossan as the man continued. "We used to run an inn at Echo Village, but times are hard and I'm afraid we're just packing and leaving."

"Are things that bad?" Rio frowned, not sure what she was getting herself into.

"We were barely getting by. Our inn took a nasty hit by a blizzard just this past winter. Now I'm afraid it's on the verge of collapsing; there's no sense in us sticking around. But I wish you well! Maybe you'll find something there, who knows?" Hossan glanced over his shoulder. "You're not far now from Echo Village, that I can promise you. I'd accompany you back, but we've had enough of a late, a _very _late start and simply cannot waste anymore time if we want to reach the station by nightfall. We're cutting it close as it is." Hossan seemed deeply troubled and guilt-ridden by this, but Rio just waved him off.

"Don't worry," she assured. "I'll be fine on my own. I've been walking for so long and the bus ride alone took hours, so it's nice to hear that I'm finally nearly there."

Hossan smiled and tipped his hat to Rio. "Best of luck!" Then he went on the road, though Niko would poke his head out from behind the cart to take a few last looks of her.

The brief conversation with Hossan gave something for Rio to think about the rest of the way to Echo Village. Times must really be harsh for the village, not unlike other parts of the world. How did she even get a job? How could they afford her?

These thoughts dwindled a little when she saw an end to the narrow mountain pass. A river she could hear rippling nearby and was reminded of the description she was given of the landscape that surrounded Echo Village. Every thought she had before suddenly snapped out of her and Rio was starting to feel giddy, a pursed smile stretching out on her face. Her own home, her own job, a new town, who cares about anything else?

A wooden signpost stuck out at the end of the pass. She could only faintly make out the words _Echo Village _and _River Area_. Age had taken its toll on the sign, splintered and looking as if it was about to topple over. In the back of her mind, Rio wondered how the town must look if even one of their signs was so damaged and unattended to.

Then the sound of something dragging against the ground caught her ears and Rio's eyes immediately went to its source. There, she saw a man obviously old with his slightly curled grey beard and mustache, not to mention his pained grunts as he hauled a couple chopped lumbers via net. A peculiar sight, Rio had to admit, but nonetheless something she had to act upon.

She hustled over. "Hey! You need help?"

"Mmm…?" the old man looked up, revealing tired and aged dark eyes that then widened in surprise. "Rio!" Life suddenly jolted back into the man and he dropped the net he had been carrying, stumbling and wet from sweat. "We've been-!"

He fell over as Rio gave a shocked gasp. "Mister?!" She dropped down next to the fallen man in a panic. Not exactly something she was proud of, but she was panicking and waving her hands in the air helplessly for a good three seconds before she gathered her senses. Rio was no medic, she didn't know what to do, but she couldn't do nothing! Mumbling still came from the man, assuring Rio that he was still a little bit conscious at least. "Alright, where's the town? WHERE IS THE FRICKIN' TOWN?" She went off screaming things as she tugged the man up, supporting his arm over her shoulder as her head spun around. The town _was _nearby, right?

Mountains were to the right, so Rio made the assumption that the town was to her right and slowly and unsurely tried to haul the man in that direction, leaving the measly amount of lumber behind.

"Meh…'ve been…"

The man's voice was haggard and delirious, dehydrated from what Rio could tell. He had some balance on his booted feet, but was staggering and acted what Rio could only describe to be loopy.

"…aitn' for ya…"

"Dude, when was the last time you had water?" Rio questioned in her surprised daze. He went on muttering illegible nonsense that Rio couldn't at all decipher. She kept her mouth shut for a bit, since she wasn't entirely sure how to respond to a man she can't understand and suffering from dehydration. A thought then struck her; this man _knew _her, had said her name.

Rio opened her mouth to ask the man something, but then thought better of it. Now was no the time to ask and she'll likely be finding out soon enough. What this man most needed was a doctor or just to get comfortable in a bed with a nice meal and a bucket of water.

"Hana! Come quick!"

A panicked woman's voice came from just ahead, and Rio saw a brown-haired woman with an apple apron at the mouth of what appeared to be the town, judging by the adjacent building. There was no Hana that Rio was aware of in sight when the woman, not bothering to even wait, rushed over, her blue bandanna nearly fluttering off her head in her hurry. Never had Rio been so relieved to see another person, because as to Rio's personal disgust she was absolutely useless in this situation and had little to no idea how to help the guy.

The woman supported the man's other side. "Quickly, my home is that house right there." No explanation, no further questions, just orders. Rio's curiosity regarding, well, everything, was put in the back of her mind as she aided the woman in aiding the old man into her home, carefully guiding him over the threshold of the home and to one of the bedrooms, gently resting him on the bed.

Briskly following them from behind with a legit bucket of water was a small old lady with a wide-brimmed hat and dark green skirts accompanied by a blue blouse. Rio expected this woman to be Hana, what she didn't expect was for her to lunge the contents of the bucket at the man.

"Ah!" The old man woke with the splash, face now drenched with water, which his tongue was furiously trying to lick up with little success.

"Hana!" The woman looked to the brimmed-hat lady. "That's Yuri's bed. I've already washed those sheets enough."

The old man on the bed was bewildered, groaning and rubbing his head as he looked at the people assembled by his (apparently Yuri's) bed.

"Are you alright?" Rio was quick to ask.

"Never better!" The man said happily, scooting himself up to a sitting position. "I was just out trying to get a start on the lumber when I ran into you! We were expecting you today and I wanted to get the supplies all ready for you, or at least some for a start. But at my age I guess I do forget that I'm not so young!"

Rio blinked in surprise. "Lumber?" Well, that would make sense since they had mentioned her carpentry skills in the letter they had sent her. "Umm…Pardon if I'm wrong, but are you Dunhill?"

The man's smile broadened and he leaped to his feet – though he swayed slightly as he did so – and grabbed Rio's hand for a firm shake. "That's right! I'm Dunhill, and I suppose you can call me the mayor around here. We've been expecting you Rio, with the assumption that you'd choose to show of course! Oh, how rude of me!" He looked sheepish and gestured to the two women in the room. "This fine lady here is Hana," he said to the hat-brimmed woman, as Rio assumed, "And this lovely woman is Emma." His hands shifted towards the apple-apron woman.

"Dunhill," Emma scolded. "Calm down and take a seat. We'll get you some water; you'll be needing plenty of it." She then paused and then turned her attention back to Rio while Hana vanished down to the kitchen. "Sorry for not introducing myself before, but obviously now you already know who I am. Anyhow, it's a pleasure to meet you, Rio." She smiled and held out her hand for a shake, which Rio returned with a smile of her own. "A pleasure to meet you too, Emma."

Just then Hana returned with a huge glass of water, handing it to Dunhill who gave her his gratitude. He was quick to gulp the whole thing down, which Rio admittedly found to be a little impressive.

He slammed the cup down on the bedside table ("That's Yuri's nightstand!" Emma had exclaimed) and stood right back up, clasping his hands on Rio's shoulders. "Enough doting on me, we have a new resident! We ought to show Rio her new home!"

Rio had nearly forgotten. "Oh, right!" She beamed, getting excited all over again. "Well, if you're sure you're feeling alright about it all. I mean, it isn't urgent-"

"Nonsense!" Dunhill shook his head. "It's not far, and you've had a long day."

"Let us show Rio her home," Emma suggested, looking uncertainly at Dunhill. "You should gram something to eat and take it easy."

But alas, Dunhill would hear none of it and nobody was willing to fight a hopeless battle. So they decided to humor the mayor and let him show Rio her home and property…which was far more than Rio had been anticipating.

"You…You want me to run a farm?!"

Rio stared wide-eyed at the vast space, the quaint home and the barn and the fields for crops. No, no, no, this was _not _what she had been asked to do! She…she was a carpenter, a craftswoman, not a rancher. She knew nothing on animals and crops; she preferred to do the eating rather than the raising.

"Sure, I'm sure you can get this farm up and running. We've been looking for a fine rancher!"

Rio glanced sideways at Dunhill as if he were nuts. "But…your letter…"

"We need a carpenter, believe me, we do," Dunhill assured her with a grin. "This is just a little somethin' on the side." As much as Rio would like to, she was fairly sure taking care of crops and animals was more than a side thing. She had nothing personal against farming but…but…she wasn't a farmer! She worked with wood, goggles, and sharp tools that could easily decapitate a lion.

Dunhill went on. "Don't get me wrong, that coffin you built for Hana's granddaughter's guinea pig-"

"It was a mouse."

"-was very well-made! Impressive and efficient, the best coffin a hamster could have, we could use that skill to help refurbish this town, a person of your skill can also fix up a farm I'm sure!"

At this point Dunhill was so jubilant that Rio simply didn't have the heart to do anything to contradict him. She just bit her lip for a moment and gave a stiff nod. "Count on me, buddy."

"Great! Hana will set you up with some turnip seeds! I'm sure once our animal dealer returns he'll set you up with a cow. Neil is many things but he's no cheap bloke, he'll provide a cow for you." Dunhill tipped his hat up a little and looked on at the house. "This house is in great shape, I think you'll appreciate it now that the rats are out-" Rio tried not to remind herself of her hatred for rodents. "-and the full kitchen, in case you're a cook." More than ever did Rio want her mother, speaking of cooking, because she was growing hungry.

There was finally a pause. Dunhill stuck his hand inside his coat pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "Here you are. House, farm, all of it's yours. I'm sure you'll make great use of it!"

Dunhill gave Rio perhaps one of the most happy, genuine smiles she's ever seen, almost like a puppy being adopted. His dark eyes were bright and hopeful, still flaring with energy and enthusiasm that he deserved credit for.

"Thanks." Rio accepted the keys. "I appreciate the opportunity, even though it's honestly more than I expected, but a whole lot farther than where I was."

"I know it's not all what you were expecting, but we need some young fresh faces, this town needs another chance and I think you can help us." Dunhill was looking more solemn, taking in a deep breath and taking the time to adjust his hat. "This town's had it rough."

Rio looked down slightly, thinking about her trip here. "Must have been. I mean, I ran into a couple of people on the way into town who were driven out by a simple storm."

"Hossan and Niko," Dunhill recalled sadly. "We tried to keep them in town, but there wasn't much of a life for them here crashing with Emma since their inn was destroyed."

"How many villagers are left now?" Rio wondered if she would have the chance to meet the rest of them, and where they were. The town seemed quiet and anything but active.

"Without you? Three."

Rio's brow furrowed and she stared blankly at Dunhill. "Three? Do…do you mean you, Emma, and Hana?"

"The very same three." Dunhill confirmed.

Rio wasn't sure if three qualified for a town, but then again she heard of a city with a population of one, so perhaps this wasn't as crazy as it seemed, especially since the population was now a whooping four with her now moved in.

"Welcome to Echo Village!" Dunhill patted Rio on the back. "Oh, and Emma left your things in the house while we were checking out the barn. You had forgotten them at the river."

That said and done, Dunhill tipped his hat to Rio. "Get a good meal and a good rest. There's a lot of work to be done in the days to come."

And Rio believed every word of it.

_**Author's Notes~**_

I thought it would be most logical to make Rio a carpenter, since the MC basically is the carpenter for the town. Anyhow, I hoped you enjoyed! I can't promise all chapters will be this long, but I'll try my best.

Reviews & critiques are loved. ;D


	2. Doubts and Thoughts

_**Author's Notes~**_

I will not even bother to count how long it has been since I updated, even though I already have. I could give you a lengthy explanation, but I'll leave it at this combination: life, work, computer issues (especially computer issues). But as I vow, I will continue this story 'til the end now that things are, at least a little, cleared up. It's nice to have a functioning computer, that's a huge plus.

Anyway, I do sincerely apologize for this long wait. I'm sure most of you thought I had abandon this story. Well, I haven't. And I won't. Here is my next chapter, do enjoy.

**Beneath The Ashes**

**Doubts and Thoughts**

Working long hours in the sun wasn't exactly new to Rio, but that didn't make the transition from carpenter to farmer any easier. And if not for Hana, Rio would be mindlessly wondering about the fields without much of a clue as to what to do. She knew nothing on farming, she didn't even really know what a hoe was until Hana brought it up.

"There's already one in your toolbox," Hana said when she had come over one morning to help Rio settle into her new life. "You can't just bury the seed in dirt by hand; you need to hoe the land. Then the rest is pretty straightforward, you plant and water. And, if you want higher quality crops, you use the fertilizer, but I wouldn't worry about that just yet, you're just sprouting your wings."

No, Rio wasn't going to worry about anything but getting the crops growing. She'll be proud of herself if she managed a leaf to come out of the ground. Rio kept what Hana taught her in mind, wanting for her first try to not be a total fail as she steadied the hoe. It was a hefty thing, albeit its low quality, and it at least got the job done. Thankfully for Rio, she was accustomed to hard and concentrated jobs. It was more of a matter of getting used to the different sort of work than anything else.

When she buried the last of the seeds, she heaved a sigh and fell back on her rear for at least a brief rest, sweat trickling down the side of her face. She buried her hands in her face, taking in more deep breaths before running her hands through her hair. Thus far this was proving to be more of a chore than carpentry had ever been. Constructing a coffin in a convenient little shed was a hell of a lot easier than working with heavier tools under a brutal sun. Not for the first time since she arrived, Rio wondered whether she ought to pack it up and beat it under the excuse that she came under the impression that she was a carpenter, not a farmer. But the thought of crawling back to her mother's home and getting back to where she begun was less than appealing.

After a few good long moments of rest, Rio pushed herself off the ground and grabbed the watering can – another generous gift from Hana – from where it was near the watering hole, filled to the brim. She had to go back several times for a refill since half the time she was splashing the water on herself. By the time she was done, it must have been at least noon.

_I can't keep this up, _Rio thought tiredly as she plopped down under a tree outside her small home, not even finding the energy to go in and lay on the bed. It's only been one day and already Rio was feeling done, just _done_. Perhaps she should suck up her pride and go home; this kind of work wasn't for her. She can't keep doing this every day as well as carpentry. Not to mention taking care of a cow! A _cow_! When she'd acquire the cow from their animal dealer Rio didn't know, but hopefully it was far, far into the future. Hopefully she'll be _gone _before she has to lay eyes on the cow.

Rio rested her forehead on her propped up kneels, wishing for home, for a decent job. This town was dying anyway; she wasn't going to make a difference. If she left now, she could spare Echo Village from a long drawn out death. It'd be merciful!

When feeling returned to her legs, Rio lifted herself up, using the side of the house as an aid. At least her work seemed done for now. There was still half the day left, even if the first half felt so much longer. Rio headed inside to freshen up a little, change her clothes into comfortable jean shorts and a simple short-sleeved shirt.

Perhaps exploring, getting a better feel for the town would raise her hopes. It was too early to quit, even if the temptation was so strongly present. She put a brush through her hair and quickly tied it back into a ponytail before heading out of her old house and setting off out of her property

Her _property_. That was a thought that took a good while to settle in. It was technically her property, wasn't it? She never owned so much land in her life! Rather, she never owned any land. If only she wasn't here as a farmer, everything would be so much better.

Stepping out into the heart of town, it was silent and desolate. Rio couldn't see any of her fellow three villagers in sight. It was in the middle of the day, perhaps they were eating lunch? It didn't matter much, if anything it gave her the opportunity to head out and explore the town.

Exploring the town took a good two minutes.

Just past her farmland was Emma's cozy home with her shipping bin out front, just ahead was Hana's little store, and further up on the leveled terrace was Dunhill' home. Outside of the empty brick house and the remnants of old homes here and there, that was essentially the whole town. It was a sight to say the least.

As she headed further north, another sight caught Rio's attention. It was a shabby building, sitting near the base of the mountain, just before the forest. It was an old structured, withered by age and elements. The windows were clouded, the building itself seemed to quiver, and weeds overtook its yard.

Realization struck her. "The inn..." she said softly to herself as she approached the old building. She remembered the man from the other day whom she had run into on her way towards town. What was his name? Hossan? This had been his home, and seeing the inn in person, the splintered walls and the small holes in the roof, it was no wonder that he and his son took their leave when they did.

She carefully approached the building, poking her head in. Rio dare not go further in, not with the uneasy sounds the house made and how, as Hossan had said, seemed like it would be ready to collapse if the wind so much as blew the wrong way. The building was still furnished, though the boarded up windows left no sun to light up the room. All of the furniture was covered with sheets and Rio could swear that she heard critters scampering across the floor. Nestled in one corner of the room were a bunch of materials that, from Rio's distance, looked like stones, bricks, and various lumber. From the looks of it they were materials from the house itself.

Deciding she's spent enough time staring, Rio turned around to move on, only to stop short from nearly running into a red-coated man, his blue eyes looking down at her critically.

"Hi," Rio said, somewhat breathless from shock. She didn't recognize this blond as one of the measly three other citizens.

"You weren't at your farm," he said abruptly. "I stopped by to give you your cow and you weren't there."

This must be the animal dealer Dunhill mentioned. He looked unamused and greatly annoyed. It made Rio almost wince under his cold gaze.

"Sorry," she said, forcing a smile. "I...Well, I didn't know you were coming today and I was just getting to know the town so..."

"There's not much to know." He was curt and had little patience. "Let's head back to your farm so I can actually show you how to care for the cow. Name's Neil, you're Rio, now let's go."

Rio thought it wise not to try this guy's patience. She did feel a little guilty about not being on her farm for him, but did she really deserve this cold treatment? He didn't look like he was trying to be cold, it could just be his personality. All the same, Rio wasn't very thrilled by his presence.

She kept a step behind him on the too-lengthy and awkward walk back to her farm. Neil said nothing, apparently not the sociable type, and Rio wasn't keen on trying to make conversation. Several times she found herself having to pick up her pace to keep up with Neil's brisk walking.

After the almost agonizingly long walk, they finally made it to her farm and into the barn. The first thing that struck Rio was the stench that caused her to wrinkle her nose in distaste. There, softly chewing the fodder, was a black-and-white splashed cow.

"This is Abigail," Neil said as he approached the cow, a gentle hand running across the cow's flank. "She's young but well-behaved. Should be no trouble for a beginner." He looked strictly at Rio. "Although..." he paused. "She is now technically yours, so if you want to change the name..."

"No," Rio said quickly. "Abigail...it's a fine name." Neil seemed satisfied with this, as was Rio. She was never good at naming things.

Abigail lifted her head and...mooed?...happily at the familiar touch of Neil. "This will be the only cow I give you," Neil said sharply. "You pay for the rest...and after you've proven yourself capable of caring for a cow."

Rio doubted she was going to be taking on anymore cows in the coming months. All the same, she nodded in understanding to the animal dealer and he, in turn, nodded curtly back. With the way Neil looked at her, he almost seemed to think that she was going to murder the cow!

"Be sure to feed her daily," Neil went on to say, gesturing to the feeding bin. "If you grow grass, you could just let her graze instead. Only, though, on sunny or cloudy days. Don't leave her out in snow and in the rain! Are you listening?"

She must have appeared dazed. "Y-Yes!" she stammered. "Feed or graze, no rain or snow."

Still skeptical, Neil moved on. "I went ahead and gave you a couple of weeks' worth of fodder to start you off. You can grow your own or buy more from me after that. Don't leave it until the last minute! I'd say buy the fodder when you're down to a week, no less than three days."

Rio felt like a child being lectured, but all she did was nod and urge him to continue.

"She likes to be brushed," Neil went on. "If you have a brush, be sure to do that daily. If you don't, you could at least talk to her."

Talk to the cow? Rio almost snorted at the idea, but held it in, rather fearful of how Neil would react if she did so. Still, the idea seemed silly and Rio simply brushed that piece of advice under the mental rug.

"Then there is milking." Rio's attention was drawn back to Neil. "You can milk her daily. It's best you use a milker, but if you don't have one to start off with then you'll have to use your hands. I pray I don't have to show you where to milk her." He eyed her. "Yet I think I will anyway."

He motioned her to come towards him and she did so, crouching down beside him so he could show her how to milk by hand. It wasn't exactly favorable for Rio, she found the whole thing odd, but she kept holding it all in.

"Do you have anymore questions?" Neil arched an eyebrow at her, waiting.

Rio fidgeted slightly. This had been something she had been wondering for a good while, especially as she recalled her mother's ever-delicious casserole. "Um, I know eventually all cows end up as...beef...so...when...?"

She stopped herself right there. Wisely, she took a good few steps back from the suddenly livid animal dealer and Rio was regretting bringing it up. Didn't all cows end up as food? They were meat, protein, her hamburgers.

Neil stalked towards her and got right in her face, his eyes blazing. "I don't know much you city people," he said roughly. "But here, we don't eat everything we see. If something has a heartbeat we let it beat on. Another..._mention_...of turning Abigail into an entree..." he trailed off, letting his anger simmer down. "She's not raised for meat. Leave it at that." It was a threat.

Flustered and uncomfortable, Rio could only stand there, baffled and stunned, as Neil brushed past her and left without even a farewell. A frown formed on Rio's face as she stared after where Neil left. "I'm from the suburbs, not the city. It's just how life works!"

She groaned and turned round, staring at Abigail, who stared back. "Aren't you a lucky animal?" she sighed. She didn't think she'd be getting along with Neil anytime soon.

It was still sunny outside, though it was well into the afternoon by now. "Uh...I guess we can go ahead and let you graze," Rio said, looking back at Abigail. There wasn't much of a reply, unless she wanted to count the swing of the cow's small tail.

"C'mon," Rio encouraged, patting her knees as if that would help. _It's a cow, not a dog. _Rio frowned and walked to the cow's side. "You can go out. I don't have any proper grass out there, but you can feed off the wild grass. I don't see how it'd be that big a difference." She patted Abigail's side, hoping that she would take the hint.

The cow remained standing, just standing.

Frustrated, Rio tried pushing the cow. "What does it take to get you to move?!" The cow mooed in discomfort and before Rio knew it, she felt the hefty animal back into her and send her falling to the – thankfully – soft barn floor. She grit her teeth and dug her fingers into the scattered hay. "This is why I'm meant to eat you, not raise you!" she muttered under her breath. "Fine, stay in the barn for the rest of your days. Makes my job easier!" She rose to her feet and marched out of the barn, not sparing the cow a single glance.

Stalking around the corner of the barn, she found her eyes locking onto the red-coated figure at the mouth of the farm entrance. Neil stared back at her, his blue eyes hard and darkened, a snarl marring his face. Not matter how quickly Rio tried to fix herself, her expression had been given away and now Neil spun around on his heel and briskly left her property.

Rio supposed she should be bothered, but she wasn't; her and Neil didn't start off great anyway, and the guy was cold and uncaring to seemingly all (or maybe just her) but the damned cow, which was more of a food product than anything else!

Running a hand through her hair, Rio's eyes darted around, her feet antsy and her anger building. After a moment of pacing in place, she finally let her anger out on the barn, swinging her leg at it and walking away, uncaring of the hole she had caused. Suddenly, she was livid; livid with Dunhill, with Neil, with Emma, with...with the _town _itself!

She entered her small little house and slammed the door before heading over to the bed and letting herself fall in face-down, grasping the pillow as she chewed on its cover, needing to dig her teeth into something. This was not her, she was not a farmer, or a rancher, or...or anything that his town is trying to turn her into. If this went on any longer, if she had to deal further with that cow she received not ten minutes ago, her next chore she was certain would be that cow's coffin.

There were no tears or sobs from her, just fits of fury as she shot up and squeezed the pillow tightly in her hands before throwing it meaninglessly at the wall in front of her. Rio took deep breaths, her breathing slowing to a normal rate. As she looked down, though, she saw the familiar little shape of the stuffed owl she had stuffed in her bag at last minute. It never had a name, she wasn't good at naming things, so it was just Owl to her. It wasn't a particularly detailed well-made owl, but she loved it all the same, and right now it was the only remnant of home she had. Taking it to her arms, she fell on her pillow and closed her eyes.

* * *

It was dark when Rio next opened her eyes. There was a little silver light offered from the crescent moon. Owl had fallen loose from her grasp and was tossed unceremoniously on the floor. Frowning, Rio bent down and picked it up, setting it back on the bed.

Putting her hands in her pocket, she headed on out in the night air. A few steps out of the house, she paused and took a look around. It was...quiet. Not deathly silent, there was only the song of crickets in the grass and the owls in the trees. She hadn't paused to notice it before, but there was a peaceful atmosphere.

"If only the life was just as good," Rio muttered to herself as she wondered the field. The crops were still nothing more than mere seeds. She passed by the barn and poked her head inside, finding Abigail to be asleep, head looming over her feeding bin.

Rio sighed and shut the barn door and slid down to a sitting position outside the barn, her chin falling into her hands. She wanted to go home, got back to making coffins and rocking chairs. It's only been...what? A few days? And already it felt like a lifetime ago. Who was she kidding? She was so eager to try to get out on her own. Perhaps this was a sign that she really wasn't ready.

Catching sight of the fields, she headed over to inspect her growing crops. At least, she was hoping they were growing. Looking over them, she saw only damp mounds of dirt, as they have been for quite a while. She flexed her toes, resisting the urge to stomp on them and kick the soil. Quickly she quelled her igniting anger and looked away from the fields.

An idea struck her and she took her leave from the farm, deciding that night would be the most peaceful time to get out and properly explore without any disruptions. Nobody was out and about, likely fast asleep in their homes, dark with no lights. She did note, however, the lights of the red-bricked home to be on. Narrowing her eyes, she deduced that the animal dealer, Neil, must live in that house – which seemed far too big to play home to just one person.

Shaking her head, Rio turned and trekked back up to the terrace where she knew Dunhill's home to be. It was then she noted there to be another home nearby, obviously abandoned with its aged wood and torn curtain windows. She wondered by, peering through one of the holes and finding a dark inside. However, it didn't seem to be structurally unsound like the inn, so she grasped the old door handle and slid it open, inviting herself into the quaint structure.

The crescent moon was not enough to provide good light for the building, though she could just make out what seemed to be a fire pit of sorts to one side. There wasn't much else inside other than an old broken bed and remnants of old furniture. Rio frowned, stepping towards the pieces and crouching down. They were certainly _remnants. _This old dresser was utterly crushed!

"Guess some angry person took a sledgehammer to it," Rio said with a sigh. It was suddenly believable after her own little temper tantrum earlier that day. Looking at the dust and cobwebs, this was a tantrum from long ago.

Rio straightened herself and decided she spent enough time in the old home and stepped back outside, pleased to see that this time around there wasn't an unwanted presence waiting for her.

In the corner of her gaze she spotted a pass and headed towards it, coming by the old breaking inn and headed into the forest area, settled at the base of the mountain. She was hesitant at first considering she hadn't had the chance to come to this area earlier, and it was now nighttime. It was quiet, most animals likely sleeping save for, of course, the nocturnal ones.

The path was dusty and hardly visible, unused and unattended for. For Rio's young eyes it was easy enough to spot and she decided to see where it lead, looking carefully around to memorize each tree to the best of her ability in this dark hour. It didn't take long for her to start trailing up the mountain, her legs strained from the extra effort as she worked her way up the side of the mountain. When she came to a break in the climb, there was a small grassy area to the side of path. A bronze glint caught her eye.

"Strange," she murmured, crouching down. "There's copper here." Where'd it come from? Copper didn't just show up at random in grassy areas. Her eyes trailed along the mountain cliff and she paused when she spotted an odd cluster of boulders into the mountain's side. With a curious frown, Rio approached it and felt it curiously with her hands. The boulders seemed locked into the side pretty well. "What's this about…?" she softly wondered to herself. Looking back at the pieces of copper, she blinked in thought and turned back to the rock cluster. "A mine, perhaps?" It was the only logical explanation. But why the block off?

Rio decided it wasn't something to dwell on at the moment. Instead, she turned and continued up the mountain, finding the trees starting to become sparser as the altitude increased. She was surprised by the little trouble she came across on her way up. The forest and mountain were tame, the animals that stirred left her alone, and the calm weather made the hike only easier.

Soon there were mostly grassy meadows rather than thick trees and Rio could see more. There were tree stumps and scattered herbs and flowers, weeds and fallen logs and stray rocks that tumbled down the mountain cliffs. As she came to the top of another steep side, she paused, the sky suddenly more clear than ever before.

Turning to the side, Rio's breath almost became lost in her throat as the night sky seemed to dominate even the mountain. Slowly she approached the mountain's edge, seeing the stars shimmer so vibrantly. The sky was streaked with white as meteors flew across the horizon.

Rio stopped before a small pool of water. She looked down at where the clear waters were, still and as calm as the night itself. It reflected the night sky so perfectly, as if holding and preserving its image.

She fell lightly on her knees, resting her hands against the soft grass as she peered into the pool. Her bright blue eyes stared right back at her and it was then did she see just how sunken they were, tired and worn. A small smile slipped onto her face. "It must be the pool's way of telling me it's time for bed," she said, almost closing her eyes as if she were ready to sleep right then and there.

Yet she was reluctant, feeling more comfortable and secured by the presence of the water than anything else. She knew that she was sleepy, she could see golden dust drifting over the pond, seeming to dance in the still air.

She knew that she was falling asleep, but she didn't much care. Gradually she let herself fall backwards, wanting to feel the soft grass. It was silly, but her disillusioned tired mind could care less. Besides, she was probably dreaming anyhow. And in dreams she could be as silly and naïve as she liked so that she may imagine the tender hands that caught her as she was taken by dreams.

_**Author's Notes~**_

Let us pray no more issues will disrupt the progress of this story.

Reviews are loved. :)


End file.
